1. Technical Field
This present disclosure relates to lenses, and particularly, to a lens arrangement and a lens module using same.
2. Description of Related Art
Engaging lens modules often include a first annulus protruding from a first lens and a second annulus protruding from a second lens. The inner diameter of the first annulus is equal to the outer diameter of the second annulus, thus, the second annulus can be precisely engaged in the first annulus. Injection molding is often used to form the first annulus and the second annulus. However, it is difficult to precisely mold such annuluses, and an extremely high molding pressure is required to mold the annuluses. This causes a plurality of angle deformations that can interfere with the cooperation of the first annulus with the second annulus.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a lens arrangement and a lens module, which can overcome or at least alleviate the above-mentioned limitations.